Who Wants to Be A Millionaire
by Quasimodo
Summary: TC, CherryBlossom and Zyn on Who Wants to Be A Millionare, perverted jokes coming up so if ya dont like that dont read it!
1. Default Chapter

A/N I dont own Who Wants To Be Millionaire. This version is kinda like Celebrity millionaire  
except its for minors instead of celebrities... PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
chapter 1:  
  
  
Regis Philbin: We are on the 4th day of 'minor' Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. We have three  
contestants left. Contestants, want to introduce yourselve?  
  
Cherry:Hiyaz!!!!  
Zyn: Konichii Wa!!!  
TC:G'Day Mates!!  
  
Regis: Uh, right. ANYWAYS, here is our fastest finger question. Name these Savage Garden songs in  
order they became a single from first to last.  
*Zyn and Cherry glare at TC*  
Regis: A-I Knew I Loved You  
  
TC:That ain't first.  
Cherry:Tell us which one IS first!  
  
Regis:TC, keep your comments to yourself.  
  
TC:Fine *pouts*  
  
Regis: B-Truly Madly Deeply  
  
TC:He was SO hot in that video!  
Cherry:I know!  
Zyn: Ai! Can we get on with this?  
TC:Merp.  
  
Regis: C-Tears Of Pearls  
  
Cherry:Great song!  
TC:Heck yeah!  
  
Regis: SHUT UP!  
  
TC & Cherry:Fine  
  
Regis:D-Crash and Burn  
  
TC:OH YEAH! He was so incredibly hot in that video!  
Zyn:TC! You think he's hot in every video!  
TC:Hmph.  
  
Regis:Begin  
*TC quickly gets it done, Cherry takes a little longer, Zyn stares blankly*  
  
Zyn: Gee, I wonder who won *stares at TC*  
TC:Dunno. Why are you looking at me? *completely clueless*  
  
Regis:And the answers are:  
C-Tears Of Pearls...  
  
TC & Cherry:YAY!  
  
Regis: B-Truly madly Deeply  
  
Zyn:Wait a minute...  
  
Regis: A-I Knew I Loved You  
  
TC:Also hot in that video  
Zyn:TC SHUT UP!  
TC:You can't make me!  
  
Regis: D-Crash and Burn  
  
TC:YES!  
Zyn:Do we really need to check who won?  
  
Regis:And the winner is, TC  
  
Zyn:*sarcasm* Really? I never woulda guessed *rolls eyes*  
*TC runs up to the hot seat. Regis stares blankly* 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey yall this is chapter 2 obviously, I'm sure Regis Philbin is straight, I do not own him, the show, or  
Savage Garden. HOWEVER, I DO own the story! SO NO TAKING MY STUFF WITHOUT ASKING!  
thanks! please review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Regis: Ok, TC, ready?  
  
TC:Yeah, I'm gonna suck!  
Zyn:What?  
TC:*turns around in hot seat to face Zyn* huh?  
Zyn:You said you were gonna suck. What are you gonna suck?  
TC:Pervert! *turns back around*  
  
Regis:OK! For $100, what animal is related to the horse?  
A:Walrus, B:Hippo C:Dog D:Sea Horse  
TC:*sarcasm* Gee Regis I think I need to use a fifty-fifty. HA!  
Regis:OK, computer, take away 2 choices.  
TC:Wait! Regis! I was kidding!  
Regis:Too late for that! The choices left are B:Hippo and D:Sea Horse  
TC:Hippo  
Regis:Is that your final answer?  
TC:YES YOU IDIOT!  
Regis:Correct! OK, for $200, Which of these is Darren Hayes's ex-wife?  
  
Zyn:Oh come on!  
Cherry:The questions could be easier *rolls eyes*  
TC:Shut up! I'm on a roll!  
Zyn: Yeah, a WHOLE question!  
  
Regis:Girls SHUT UP  
  
Cherry:Fine.  
  
Regis:OK, the choices are A:Britney Spears  
TC:*sarcasm*Yeah, sure  
Regis:TC, please wait until I finish giving the choices to answer. B:Christina Aguilera  
*male audience member notices TC making gagging motions. Gets up and starts screaming  
about Christina being cool. Guard drags crazed audience member out of building*  
  
TC:Wow, opinionated.  
Regis:*trying to act like nothing happened.*C:Colby Taylor D: HEY THAT'S NOT RIGHT!  
  
Cherry:*Immediately interested* What?  
  
Regis:D:Regis Philbin!  
TC:Gee Regis.. I never woulda guessed...  
Regis:Oh shut up! So you said it was Britney Spears?  
TC:I was being sarcast-  
Regis:WRONG! YOU GET NOTHING! IT WAS COLBY TAYLOR! NOW LEAVE! RIGHT NOW!  
TC:Geez. *walks off after flipping Regis the birdie*  
  
Regis:OK, Its down to 2 contestants. The final fastest finger question is:  
  
Zyn:If its something about Savage Garden I will have a word with the producers!  
  
Regis:Name these people in order of their birth from oldest to youngest:  
  
Zyn:Good.  
  
Regis:A:Lance Bass  
  
Zyn:Oo I know when he was born. something to thank TC for.  
  
Regis:B:Daniel Jones  
  
Zyn:ARGH!  
  
Regis:Shut up! C: Jason Wade and D:Darren Hayes  
  
Zyn:ACK!  
  
Regis:BEGIN!  
  
*Cherry and Zyn both get done quickly*  
  
Regis. The answers are D:Darren Hayes, B:Daniel Jones  
  
Cherry:Yes!  
Zyn:So far so good.  
  
Regis *ignoring comments* A:Lance Bass C:Jason Wade  
  
Cherry:YEAH!  
Zyn:I thought Jason was older than Lance....  
  
Regis: And the winner is, Cherry. We have to take a break now, but when we get back, Cherry tries her  
luck!  
*commercial break*  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Last Chapter...i mean no harm to anyone in this chapter...please review  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Regis:OK we are back with Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. Cherry is now in the hotseat.  
Cherry:Hiyaz!  
Regis:OK, for $100, how do you make flammable toilet water?  
Cherry:Hey! this is easy! I invented the stuff!  
Regis: Oh gawd. A:Extra Chlorine B:Wax C:A Match D:Fire  
Cherry:A, DUH!  
Regis:Unsurprisingly, you got it right. For $200, which state can you legally buy explosives? A:Oklahoma. B: Alabama  
  
Zyn:Not there...but you can marry your sibling there!  
  
Regis:God help me I'm surrounded by freaks! C:Tennessee D:Michigan  
Cherry:Not D, I've tried there. I believe it is C Regis.  
Regis:You know a lot about explosives dont you?  
Cherry:All good pyros do.  
Regis:For $300, in what sport do you find a Devil's Dike in?  
Cherry:Combing Regis Philbin's hair!  
Regis:Oh shut up! A:Showjumping. B: Dirtbiking C: Jogging D:Tennis  
Cherry:Uh, I don't know...Dirtbiking?  
Regis:No, thats wrong. It was A, Showjumping. You get nothing! Just like your friend TC!  
  
*Cherry gets up and leaves. Dragging Zyn with her.*  
  
Regis:Well, I guess the show ends early today. But join is tomorr-"  
  
*The building blows up and everyone in it dies. In a distance, Cherry and Zyn's chaotic laughs are heard. The shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire and Live with Regis and Kelly were canceled.* 


End file.
